


Comparable

by nondenomifan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondenomifan/pseuds/nondenomifan
Summary: Faith is still in a confused emotional state, a needy state. In the past, she's always been able to find at least temporary comfort in the nearest guy who acted like he'd treat her decent.
Relationships: Angel & Faith Lehane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Comparable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this. All rights to the original characters and situations of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all their affiliates during the original broadcast and any available syndication or production since.  
>  **Prompt:** LJ hc-bingo "Rejection"  
>  **Word Count:** 535 (acc. to MS Word)  
>  **Author's Notes:** Concrit is welcome and appreciated. Empty praise is also welcome, of course! Please, no deconstructive criticism (e.g., "This stinks," "Did you even watch the series?"). If you have a complaint about my writing, please give me details so I can improve. Thank you!  
> 

Angel and Faith sat on the wrought-iron bench in the hotel's outdoor garden. The moon and stars shone brightly.

"So, I hear you did a number on Wes's shower."

Faith's shoulder's slouched for just a second before she turned on him. "Really? I save your butt, and that's what you come at me with?"

" _You_ saved _my_ butt?" Angel pointed back and forth between them.

Faith had to laugh. "Okay, so...we saved each other's butts." She shoulder bumped him. "Admit it, though: I rescued you from reliving some pretty rough past life."

"Angelus had a problem with that, not me."

Faith folded her arms across her chest, looking him up and down. "Oh, so, you're glad you gave in to your demon and fed off that cook after he'd been shot instead of calling for help?"

Angel tucked his chin in a bit. "Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." She shifted positions on the unforgiving bench. "Tell me it was an isolated incident, and I'll tell you I only ever killed one human being."

Angel's eyes came up to meet hers. "Like I said, the road to redemption isn't easy, and it never ends."

"Does it ever start to hurt less?"

"Sometimes. Maybe. If you let people in who want to help you on your journey."

"People like who? You?" She smirked at him, but there was a kind of vulnerability in her eyes.

"For instance," he answered with a nod.

"Angel, I--" Faith leaned toward him, her eyes drifting closed.

When Angel realized what was happening, he leaned back and stood up, palms out. "Whoa, Faith."

Faith shook her head violently. "God, I'm an idiot. You're with Buffy. I know that!"

"No," Angel said, sitting back down next to her, lifting her chin until she looked him in the eyes. "No, you're not an idiot, and, no, I'm not with anyone. People like us, Faith--we don't get to do that. We'd only end up hurting anyone we let get close to us--maybe not intentionally, but look what we do with our lives."

"Collateral damage."

"Exactly."

"Doesn't that make us being a thing even more right?"

"Faith--" Angel shook his head slowly, gazing at the ground.

"Right. Doesn't matter how right it is. Angel's off the market for good. I get it."

"Do you?"

She put a hand over his. "I do. This may surprise you, but I wasn't a fresh young flower before I came to Sunnydale. My flower had been abused by many a bad gardener long before then."

Angel grinned and chuckled. "Interesting twist on the 'flower' analogy. But, you know, I wasn't sure because I've known girls--"

"Women."

Angel nodded. "--I've known women who were all talk but once you got them alone they were delicate little, as you say, flowers. All, 'giggle-teehee-don't-stop'--"

Faith tucked her chin in a bit. "But, you _did_ stop?"

Angel cleared his throat. "We should probably go brief the team on the plan." He headed toward the double French doors to the hotel lobby.

"Pig." Faith followed him.

"At least I didn't kill while I was a human." His retort was instantaneous.

"Okay, you got me there. I'll drop it."

"Good."


End file.
